


The Script for Some Stupid Plush Video (Leo x Takumi)

by Pawnz



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnz/pseuds/Pawnz
Summary: I was up one night and I got the idea of parodying those Littlest Pet Shop Coming out to my Parents as homosexual videos and I wanted to parody them, but with plushies and a terrible yaoi ship.





	The Script for Some Stupid Plush Video (Leo x Takumi)

Casting: Leo = Shinx  
Xandere = Gabumon  
Takumi = Alolan Sandshrew 

 

(Opening Shot of Leo searching around Tumblr for gay yaoi shit, Switches by Eazy E is playing in the background)

Leo (Shinx): Hm.. (In a dreamy tone, obviously fantasizing wanting to be with these men), *I’m starting to feel like, I like men more than women. I mean women got the cooties and the periods and the ugh! *But men, men have the beautiful ass, not too big and not too flat. *Is Xandere comfortable with me being with men especially when I want to be with… him (Regarding Takumi, Fuck Takumi fuck takumi and his stupid fucking pineapple hair.)

(A shot of Leo going downstairs to talk with Xandere while he is microwaving TV Dinners for his family.) 

Leo: (In a very scared manner) Dad… I have something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now, it’s kinda weird and disgusting and I don’t know if you are going to still love me for it.  
Xandere: Nothing can be weirder than your Soundcloud Worldstar Rapping career  
Leo: (Quivering from fear) Alright… I think I like boy, and I have a crush on… Takumi  
Xandere: (Clearly fucking pissed that his son is a homosexual) You’re fucking revolting  
Leo: But… I love him and I saw Camilla and Hinoka blushing at each other and I’m like 95% positive that I saw Elise and Sakura holding hands.  
Xandere: That is because lesbians are fucking hot unlike your disgusting gay ass. Why do you think Laslow is my retainer? It’s because his daughter keeps hitting on women and it makes my dicker harder than diamonds.  
Leo: So you are fine with getting an erection from your own daughters blushing at other girls? Go back to your trailer you European scum.  
Xandere: Hey man shut the fuck up, you wanted to be with an Asian MAN!  
Xandere: Get out, get the fuck out of my house. I don’t want to drink myself until my kidneys are prunes because you happened to like men and only men.  
Leo: Fine, you always bought shitty TV dinners anyway, I love Takumi’s sweet sweet insta ramen.  
Xandere: Was that suppose to be a sexual innuendo like I didn’t know you were this fucking stomach churning

(Leo slams the door out of his house.)

(Shot of Leo walking down the gated neighbor the Hoshido family lived in.) 

Leo (To Himself): Will Ryoma accept me for dating his son? Do I just live on the streets with Dwyer and Yagi? 

Surprised Leo sees Takumi outside in his lawn

Takumi: Hey Hey Hey! No Nohrian Scum allowed in this house.  
Leo: Takumi, I got kicked out of my house.  
Takumi: Bitch, what did I say, No Nohrian scum allowed!  
Leo: Can you not be racist towards European people and please listen to me! I got kicked out of my house for liking boys and-  
Takumi: Hold up, you saying you like dick?  
Leo: Yeah but I want to be in a committed relationship with another man, not become an STD farm.  
Takumi: I have news for you too, I converted my sexuality into homosexual because Oboro keeps hitting on me in the most bizarre ways possible like it’s even more bizarre than Jojo’s Adventure  
Leo: That is wonderful… will you be my boyfriend?  
Takumi: Anything for the only good Nohrian I know

Takumi and Leo make out and shit

Leo: What about that Hinata guy?  
Takumi: Oh fuck…


End file.
